Noah Arclocke
Appearance Noah is a tall and muscular man who stands at 6'3" with unkempt brown hair. His eyes are light blue. He tends to wear nice clothing, though sometimes it's very vibrant and weird. Usually it's something like a suit, along with a variety of scarves and hats. His clothing tends to change as he figures out what he likes. Personality Noah is headstrong, resilient, and very clever. Though he can be dense at times, he's quite smart when it comes to noticing the little things. He knows when and where to be, and how to carry out whatever goal he's set for himself. Biography Originally born on a small island in East Blue called "Seiza Island", he lived his life luxuriously with his father. His mother had left years earlier, and he never really got to learn much about her. His father (Nathaniel Arclocke)is a retired marine who struck it rich and managed to find his happiness in life. This made him a very inspirational man, his young son Noah looked up to him, and he appreciated that. Nathaniel would always tell tales of his marine days, Noah would eat this stories up, and with such a bright future ahead of him he decided early on that he wanted to be a marine. His father instilled within him a loose justice. He understood not all pirates were completely horrible. Noah understood as well. Eventually when he became a young man Noah became obsessed with training. His father would teach him little things every now and then too. Things were going very well....until his mother returned. Anne Arclocke was a beautiful women, fairly younger than her husband. He was 34 and she was 26. She came back when Noah was about 13, they both accepted her with open arms. They lived happily for about a year until both Noah and Nathaniel noticed that things started to go missing, when Anne was confronted about this she gave up her scheme. She had become a pirate, and at night would take money and belongings from Nathaniel and send it to her crew. This enraged him, they had a fight, quite a big fight too. The parents were evenly matched and managed to destroy half of their house. Anne escaped with a big grin and sailed away, Noah ran up to the dock she was on and clenched his fists tightly, he eventually started to throw rocks, pieces of wood, whatever he could find at his fleeting mother. Shouting things like she was a horrible person and she was never a mother to him through tears. She ignored these things, though, they did get to her. A few days passed and she returned. But not to be reunited with her family. In her grief, she tied a heavy crate to herself and took a leep into the ocean. The dock was then known for being haunted by that very women, though there was no definitive proof. It became known as "Anne's Dock", and it was a very famous attraction for that island. Noah completely blamed himself, Nathaniel didn't. He was the only reason Noah wasn't consumed with grief like his mother had been. Years went by and the father and son finally parted ways. Noah was off to become a marine, his father left him with a parting gift. Gauntlets, a pair of sturdy leather bound gauntlets. On top of each one was a golden lock encircled by a similarly golden fire pattern. This was the same pair his father had used in battle. If he was going to train he was honored to use them. And so, he left. Combat Style He won't typically rush into a battle without a plan, especially if he thinks he's outclassed. Though emotions have definitely gotten the better of him in the past. When he fights he's can be tricky, but he also believes in a code of honor. He won't do anything too unfair unless he has too. He wants to be an honorable fighter for the marines. Though he may sometimes cower away, it is never because he is scared, he always wants to by time for plans when needed. Character Stats Professions Martial Artist: A combat Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body.Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques. -General Trait Access: As a combat profession, Martial Artist has access to certain General Traits as if they were Professional Traits, and may spend Professional Traits on them. These traits include: Rokushiki and Life Return. Those who have a martial profession as a secondary profession will have access to the normal list of traits available to their profession. Additionally, they will be allowed to make martial techniques corresponding to their profession above rank 14. Navigator: The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. While in the Grand Line, only a Navigator can completely control the path of their ship. Sailing through the Grand Line without a Navigator will cause the ship to be completely uncontrollable and may even result in the ship not even moving. This trait can be used even if Navigator is not a primary trait. (Trait)Hardened Fighter(Cost=1): Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. Trait(Cost): Description Trait(Cost): Description Traits Hardened Fighter'(Professional Trait)'(Cost=1): Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. Goliath Strength(General Trait)(Cost=2): This characters strength is boosted by 30% Sentient Perception(General Trait)(Cost=1): This characters perception is boosted by 15% General Trait(Cost): Description Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Beli: 5,000 Saint Drunk's Bourbon (Cost=0): Hunting Bottle A magical bottle of bourbon with a very fancy shape that makes it look expensive. Tastes just like regular bourbon and aside from the label having some guy that looks a lot like Egoraptor on it, there is no real defining weird thing about it. However once per Mini Arc, any character drinking from this will get drunk off their ass no matter the quantity they drank. No exceptions, even Zoro and Nami would get drunk off this stuff. The drunken spree lasts at least for 4 posts. The bottle magically manages to refill itself between Mini Arcs Arclock Gauntlets(Cost=0): Leather bound gauntlets that cover everything but the fingers and up to Noah's forearm. On top of each gauntlet is the design of a golden lock encircled by a similarly golden fire pattern. Techniques Jumpin' Jack Flash(Trained: 8-14): ☀Noah will leap in the air when an opponent is charging, letting a strong kick whip through the air when the opponent is close enough. His general aim is usually their head or chest(8''') '''Lock Style: Left Right Combo(Unskilled: 1-7): ☀Noah will take a heavy step towards his opponent, throwing all of his weight into a quick jab from his right hand, followed by the left. (4''') '''Lock Style: Uppercut Jam(Trained: 8-14): ☀Noah will charge at his opponent when he sees the chance. Throwing forth a heavy uppercut after he firmly plants his foot in front of his opponent. (8) Category:NPC Category:Marine